


What Hurts More

by EiraofTheNorth



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26082097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EiraofTheNorth/pseuds/EiraofTheNorth
Summary: Dying hurt.But Lucifer didn't know what hurt more: Dying in the place of someone he loved, or gazing at her, with her memories of their life together wiped out.
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 12





	What Hurts More

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet from one of my moots from Twitter who explicitly said she wanted to get Lucifer stabbed by Michael, Diavolo or some other character for some much-needed angst. I love her but man, did her idea mess me up so bad that I couldn't stop thinking about it and thus this fic was born. This was crossposted from Twitter btw. 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoy pain. :')

All this talk about stabbing Lucifer makes me think about what would hurt him more: him dying in your stead or you dying, being reincarnated and having no memories of him or your time together?

For the first one, imagine him, bleeding, gasping for breath as he feels his life slowly draining away as his blood stains the ground. Him staring at you with so much love, relief and sadness in his eyes. Relief because you're alive. Sadness because he knows he'll _never_ see you or be with you again. There was no afterlife, no paradise for demons, and the thought of being stuck in a pit of endless darkness without you feels so much more excruciating than being stabbed itself. 

And the second scenario though different is no less painful: He watches you grow old, grow weaker by the day, time catching up with you like a long lost friend.

And then he's holding you in his arms as you say your final words and breathe your last breath, tears of bitterness and pain flowing down his cheeks and into your gray hair, your eyes closed in eternal rest. All at once, he's filled with so much loneliness and grief because you're gone for good, off to a place he can never reach. 

So he grieves in his own way, the only way he knows how: buried in paperwork, behind closed doors and masked beneath the notes of a haunting piano melody. He grieves and grieves until centuries pass and you once again come bounding into his life and he's suddenly filled with so much happiness, he feels alive again. But then that happiness gets ripped from his grasp as fast as it had come because you were different.

You looked like you but what was in you was different.

Gone were the memories of him singing softly as he played the piano for you. Gone were the memories of you lying with him under the soft covers, your soft breaths a lullaby to calm his tired mind and sing him to sleep. 

You remember nothing. But _he_ does.

He remembers everything, even the smallest details. And that's why looking at you, with your sunny smiles and bright laughter, brings him so much more pain because once again he's alone, he's alone with the memories you two share.

He's alone.

He was always alone.

He'll always be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Man. This HURT. But it also hurt in a good way? Hope y'all enjoyed it though. :(


End file.
